Junjou no Miko Yaoi y Yuri
by Chikane12
Summary: Junte Kannazuki no Miko y Junjou romantica se formo una muy linda historia de yaoi y yuri juntos y veremos que pasa cuando personajes entre si y los padres de usami y chikane no aceptan sus relaciones, fingen una relacion Usami y Chikane? y que gran amistad se formara entre Himeko y Misaki? Celos, Amor, Rivalidades, Nuevos personajes y mucho mas?
1. El Comienzo de la Historia Capitulo 1

**INTRODUCCION:**

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri"**

**Primero que nada diré que en esta historia decidí juntar Junjou romántica y Kannazuki no miko como verán en el nombre pero por ejemplo en Kannazuki no miko omití lo de las sacerdotisas Chikane y Himeko son chicas normales y de Junjou romántica hice que Misaki y Usami fueran en el mismo colegio que ellas, haci cree yaoi y yuri en un fancfic.**

**La historia es de Himeko Kurusugawa, Chikane Himemiya, Misaki Takahashi y Akihiko Usami todos van a la preparatoria y prestigiosa academia ototachibana situada en mahoroba Japón. Mientras que Himeko y Misaki tienen 16 años, Chikane y Usami tienen 17 aquí Himeko vive con Chikane y Misaki con Usami eso no cambia.**

**Himeko Kurasagawa: es una chica tímida e inocente de 16 años también algo torpe, es fotógrafa principiante con algo de habilidad en ello y en la cocina. Es algo infantil por lo tanto los niños la adoran tanto como los animales, sus padres fallecieron cuando era pequeña y tiene algunos traumas, le gustan los dulces.**

**Misaki Takahashi: es un chico algo infantil e impulsivo, el o quiere causar problemas a nadie porque se siente culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Es muy alegre le gustan las fresas y pasteles. No tiene muy buenas notas del colegio, es bueno cocinando y en el aseo de la casa.**

**Chikane Himemiya: es una persona de carácter fuerte, de tez blanca, proporciones perfectas y un cabello negro azulado. Tiene habilidades en combate, tiene un aura noble y elegante, vive en una mansión con muchas mucamas. Es ella dela prestigiosa familia Himemiya, es buena con el tenis y el piano.**

**Akihiko Usami: a sus 17 años es un popular novelista y el más joven en recibir el premio Namori. Su apodo es Usagi y viene de una familia muy distinguida, es bueno en ajedrez, deportes, y le gustan mucho los peluches.**

**Capítulo 1: "El comienzo de la historia"**

**-Mientras llovía después del colegio Chikane y Himeko iban a la mansión**

**Chikane: *sostenía el paraguas para ella y himeko* valla empezó la temporada de lluvias**

**Himeko: siii pero pensé que no llovería hoy había mucho sol**

**Chikane: de todas maneras en esta época siempre debes traer un parag…**

***un trueno da un sonido muy fuerte***

**Himeko: *cierra los ojos y abraza el brazo de chikane* **

**Chikane: *la miro sorprendida***

**Himeko: a esto pe..perdon es..es que**

**Chikane: no te preocupes, te dan miedo los truenos? **

**Himeko: a si algo**

**Chikane: *toma la mano de himeko y la mete en el bolsillo de su suéter* no te preocupes estoy contigo, no te pasara nada**

**Himeko: *ruborizada* si**

**-Himeko y Chikane llegan a la mansión**

**Chikane: himeko me temo que hoy no te podre acompañar a comer, mi padre me ha pedido que lo acompañe a una junta**

** Himeko: *dice con una sonrisa muy linda* no te preocupes te esperare me gusta mucho comer con chikane-chan **

**Chikane: *se sorprende al escuchar tan lindo comentario* a mí también me gusta comer *se acerca y le dice al oído* con mi novia, pero me gustaría más comérmela a ella**

**Himeko: *sonrojada hasta las orejas* moo chikane-chan**

**Chikane: jaja bueno adiós himeko *le guiña el ojo***

**Himeko: *todavía ruborizada* a..adiós cuídate **

**-Mientras en el departamento de Usami**

**Misaki: a usagi-san hoy que quieres comer?**

**Usami: a cierto no te había dicho hoy mi madre me pidió que la acompañara a una junta **

**Misaki: (usagi-san está muy ocupado no debo dar molestias) está bien **

**Usami: *abraza por la espalda a misaki* pero volveré lo más pronto posible porque me encanta la comida de misaki **

**Misaki: *ruborizado***

**Usami: *lo besa* bueno adiós *sonrisa***

**Misaki: *ruborizado* si, si ya vete llegas tarde**

**-La madre de usami y el padre de chikane se encuentran en la sala, llega chikane**

**Takumi(padre de chikane): hija que bueno que llegas ella es Shizuma Akihiko **

**Chikane: mucho gusto de conocerla**

**-Entra Usami a la sala**

**Usami: lo siento me retrase un poco**

**Shizuma (madre de Usami): hijo ellos son la familia himemiya**

**Usami: encantado de conocerlos**

**Takumi: se preguntaran que clase de junta es**

**Shizuma: bueno como ustedes sabrán nuestras familias son de las mejores y ustedes dos son sobresalientes también van en el mismo colegio y por su alta clase no pueden salir con cualqui…**

**Usami: espera madre sabes que tengo una pareja y no pensó cambiarla**

**Chikane: padre recuerda que por más que no te agrade yo tengo pareja**

**Takumi: por lo menos dejen terminar de hablar, miren no queremos que salgan de verdad solo finjan **

**Shizuma: debido a que siempre están "solteros" se han empezado rumores raros así que por lo menos finjan ser novios al menos 3 meses**

**Chikane: NO!**

**Usami: NO!**

**Takumi: supuse que dirías eso chikane pero si no finges esta relación hare que alejen a kurusugawa lo más lejos de ti**

**Shizuma: igual contigo usami lo hare con takahashi sabes que tengo contactos**

**Chikane: *cara de angustia* si acepto puedo decirle a himeko que es falso?**

**Usami: que tal 2 meses y dejamos de fingir?**

**Shizuma: bueno dos meses completos después pueden decir que no funciono**

**Chikane: bueno si ese es el trato padre después de esto podre seguir normal la relación con Himeko**

**Takumi: siempre y cuando siga como ahora en secreto**

**Usami: tendré que aceptar**

**Chikane: acepto **

**Shizuma: bueno Takumi y yo saldremos para que se pongan a hablar de cómo publicaran su relación y también como se lo dirán a sus parejas**

**Takumi: es algo que tiene que hacer es una vergüenza que salgan con personas cualquiera y lo peor de su mismo sexo**

**Chikane: vallase ya!**

**Usami: lárguense! **

**-Usami y Chikane solos en la sala**

**Usami: no te parece bien si les decimos juntos**

**Chikane: si es buena idea**

**Usami: tu pareja es kurusugawa?**

**Chikane: si por?**

**Usami: creo que va en el salón de misaki **

**Chikane: aah tú pareja es menor?**

**Usami: si por un año igual que la tuya**

**Chikane: te parece si le decimos juntos lo de ya sabes esto de que tenemos que aparentar?**

**Usami: si será lo mejor**

**-Después de varios minutos de charla**

**Usami: bueno entonces mañana en mi departamento **

**Chikane: mañana está bien verdad?**

**Usami: si adiós**

**Chikane: adiós**

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Enfrentando Hechos Capitulo 2

**Junjou no Miko **

Capítulo 2: "Afrontando Hechos"

-Como pasaron mucho rato discutiendo con sus padres Chikane y Usami llegaron como hasta las 11 de la noche a sus respectivas casas

-Llega Usami a si departamento y ve sobre la mesa un plato de comida y una note que dice: Usagi-san ponlo a calentar 2 minutos en el microondas y cuando lo saque ten cuidado se pone caliente, hay limonada en el refrigerador atte: Misaki, Usami después de comer sube al cuarto de Misaki y ve que ya está dormido así que sonríe, acaricia su cabeza, apaga la luz y se va a su habitación a dormir.

-Llega Chikane a la mansión y va al cuarto de Himeko algo preocupada por si comió, abre la puerta y la ve profundamente dormida muy linda con las manos debajo de la mejilla como toda una princesa Chikane sonríe y cierra la puerta, le pregunta a una de sus mucamas si Himeko comió

**Mucama:** Pues espero mucho pero le dije que comiera algo por que usted probablemente llegaría algo tarde, así que comió, estudio algo, se bañó y se durmió

**Chikane:** gracias por decirle que vendría algo tarde *se va a comer y después a dormir*

-Ya es de día y hora de ir al colegio, mientras en el departamento de Usami

**Misaki:** *tocando puerta de Usami toc toc* usagi-saaaan hora de levantarse si no llegaremos tarde al colegio

**Usami:** mmm ya voy *adormilado*

**Misaki:** tss siempre batallando contigo, baja para desayunar faltan 10 minutos si no llegaremos tarde

**Usami:** si, si voy pero ni un beso de buenos días

**Misaki:** *sonrojado* cállate falta poco para irnos desayuna, es malo que no desayunes nada

**Usami:** bueno *acaricia la cabeza de misaki* si es la comida de misaki desayunare *empieza a comer*

-En la mansión Himemiya, Chikane va al cuarto de Himeko

**Chikane:** Hi-me-ko despierta *con un dedo le aplasta la mejilla*

**Himeko:** *hace unos pucheros* Chi-ka-ne-chaaaan

**Chikane:** jajaja no me hagas pucheros levántate tenemos que ir al colegio

**Himeko:** pero *voltea a ver a chikane muy tierna (la pijama le queda algo grande a sí que se le descubre el hombro)*

**Chikane:** *la abraza por detrás y le desabrocha un botón de la blusa del pijama* susurrándole al oído le dice: o acaso quieres que yo te ponga el uniforme?

**Himeko:** *totalmente ruborizada* noooo chikane-chan yo puedo solita!

**Chikane:** jajaja está bien te dejo para que te cambies

**Himeko:** *sonrojada* si

-Terminan de alistarse y se van al colegio

-Mientras en el departamento de Usami

**Misaki:** Usagi-saaaan no llegaremos a tiempo *sonrojado*

**Usami:** hay tiempo *abrazando a misaki y lo besa en el cuello*

**Misaki:** *logra escapar vámonos no llegaremos *le toma la mano y lo jala a la salida del apartamento*

**Usami:** *sorprendido sonríe* no hay problema iremos en mi auto

**Misaki:** *sonrojado* bueno

-Se van al colegio

-Chikane y Himeko llegan al colegio, como siempre chikane va un poco delante de himeko, subiendo las escaleras, se oyen chicos y chicas decir: es miya-samaaa y Himeko solo observa alegremente la belleza de chikane

-Llega un auto deportivo rojo bajan del Usami y Misaki, chikane voltea y piensa (ese a de ser la pareja de akihiko) usami y misaki van subiendo las escaleras misaki adelante que usami y se escucha que dicen: es akihiko tan guapo, misaki sigue subiendo normal las escaleras

-Mientras en el salón de segundo de preparatoria donde están misaki y himeko se encuentran en el taller de cocina

-Himeko llega y pone sus cosas en una mesa

**Misaki:** esta es mi mesa *sonríe* kurusagawa

**Himeko:** jajaja deja de bromear takahashi tú me dijiste que fuéramos equipo

**Misaki:** si jajaja ya se kurusagawa estos equipos son de dos además ya vi que mako se puso con usui en equipo

**Himeko:** a si es cierto tú ya sabes cuánto se quieren esos dos jajaja

**Misaki:** son un par de cursis jajaja pero bueno ya hay que cocinar si no el profesor nos va a gritar

**Himeko:** Si apurémonos

-Mientras en tercero de preparatoria en el salón de Chikane y Usami, ellos siempre van adelante mientras todos los ven con admiración

**Chikane:** *susurrando* el chico con el que venias en el auto es tu pareja?

**Usami:** *susurrando* si y la chica de cabello rubio es la tuya?

**Chikane:** así es, entonces todo claro en tu departamento después de clase verdad akihiko

**Usami:** claro

**Alumno 1:** wooooou akihiko y miya-sama están hablando

**Alumna 2:** estarán saliendo? Nueva pareja?

**Alumnos (varios):** no puede seeeeeer

-Terminan las clases

**Chikane:** himeko necesito decirte algo, pero tenemos que ir a un lugar

**Himeko:** que pasa chikane-chan

**Chikane:** vamos ya te diré cuando lleguemos

-En el departamento de Usami

**Usami:** misaki tendremos visitas, cuando lleguen necesito decirte algo)

**Misaki:** si son amigos tuyos me subo arriba y espero a que se vayan

**Usami:** no quiero que te quedes porque ocupo decirte algo cuando lleguen

**Misaki:** en serio? Quienes vendrán?

**Usami:** ya veras

-Llegan al departamento de Usami y tocan el timbre chikane y himeko

**Usami:** *abre la puerta* pasen

**Himeko:** disculpen la intromisión *reverencia*

**Chikane:** buenas tardes akihiko *reverencia*

-Chikane y Himeko entran, Misaki está cocinando y voltea

**Misaki:** gusto en cono… kurusagawa!

**Himeko:** takahashi!

**Usami:** entonces se conocen

**Misaki:** Si somos buenos amigos y compañeros de cocina *sonríe*

**Himeko:** *sonríe*

**Misaki:** entonces usagi-san platicamos o primero comemos aunque apenas comencé a cocinar

**Usami:** gustan comer primero?

**Chikane:** Pues si

**Himeko:** takahashi te ayudo a cocinar, sirve que mejoramos en el taller de cocina *sonríe*

**Misaki:** jajaja claro *sonríe*

-Mientras ellos cocinan Chikane y Usami se van a la sala y se sientan en el sofá

**Usami:** valla que son alegres

**Chikane:** jajaja si parece que son amigos

**Usami:** si pues van en el mismo salón

-Mientras en la cocina Himeko y Misaki

**Misaki: **kurusagawa me pasas ese sartén por favor?

**Himeko:** claro takahashi ten que vas a preparar?

**Misaki:** algo simple carne con verduras, pásame aquella lechuga

**Himeko:** claro *se la da*

**Misaki:** tienes idea de que nos dirán?

**Himeko:** la verdad no chikane-chan no me dijo nada

**Misaki:** himemiya? Chikane-chan? Son buenas amigas me imagino ya que viven juntas verdad?

**Himeko:** *con un leve rubor* si tú también eres buen amigo de akihiko verdad?

**Misaki:** *algo sonrojado* a si usagi-san es mi amigo jajaja

**Himeko:** si llegas con él por eso pensé, vives con él?

**Misaki:** a si es que es amigo de mi hermano y era tutor mío después mi hermano se casó y bueno una larga historia, tu porque vives con himemiya?

**Himeko:** jajaja también digamos larga historia *ruborizada

-Se quedaron callados unos segundos y después se voltearon a ver y rieron muy fuerte al no poder evitar su nerviosismo, después empezaron a charlar normalmente sobre el colegio

-Mientras en la sala Usami y Chikane

**Usami:** que crees que nos dirán al enterarse?

**Chikane:** la verdad no sé pero espero que lo tome tranquilamente

**Usami:** igual yo

-Escuchan las risas desde la cocina de Misaki y Himeko

**Usami:** valla sí que se ríen parece que se están divirtiendo (invaden los celos)

**Chikane:** si parecen muy alegres y buenos amigos (la atacan los celos) y si vamos para allá a ver si ya está la comida?

**Usami:** si, ya es hora

-Van caminando hacia la cocina y ya van escuchando la plática

**Misaki:** jajaja en cuanto el profesor dio la vuelta se le vio la cara de susto

**Himeko:** si jajaja lo más gracioso fue cuando abrazo a mako-chan del susto y ella solo le decía que se calmara que no podía respirar jajaja

**Misaki:** la cara de mako en ese momento era muy graciosa jajaja *sonrisa*

Himeko: jajaja *sonríe*

**Usami:** ya está te ayudamos en algo

**Misaki:** pues casi terminamos pueden irse sentando en la mesa

**Himeko:** pongo los platos?

**Misaki:** si están allá arriba, pero creo que no alcanzas

**Himeko:** *se pone de puntitas* efectivamente no alcanzo

**Chikane:** jajaja te ayudo himeko?

**Himeko:** *sonrojada* mmm solo eres un poco más alta que yo chikane-chan no te creas mucho

**Chikane:** si claro toma *le da los platos* jajaja pequeña

**Himeko:** mooo ve a sentarte chikane-chan *sonrojada*

(Mooo sonido de puchero con leve dando entender leve indignación)

**Chikane:** jajaja bueno

-Ya todos en la mesa comieron Himeko y Misaki platicando y riendo de cosas del colegio, porque por alguna razón Usami y Chikane estaban muy tensos ya que terminaron Usami dijo

**Usami:** bueno se preguntaran que queremos decir?

**Himeko:** *con cara de preocupación*

**Misaki:** que pasa?

**Chikane:** bueno la madre de akihiko y mi padre nos han dicho que… como decirlo?

**Usami:** te..tenemos que fingir una relación de noviazgo himemiya y yo por lo menos dos meses esas son las exigencias de nuestro padres

**Chikane:** dicen que ya que siempre estamos "solteros" se han empezado a crear rumores y ya que nuestras familias son muy prestigiosas no debe haber rumores indecentes

-Himeko y Misaki no decían nada

**Usami:** cla..claro que terminan los dos meses y esta farsa se termina

**Chikane:** efectivamente solo queríamos decirles esto

**Usami:** como nuestras respectivas parejas, no queremos malos entendidos

**Misaki:** *ruborizado* eeeeh *voltea a ver a himeko*

**Himeko:***ruborizada hasta las orejas* aaaah *voltea y ve a misaki*

**Misaki:** *se para* kurusagawa tu estas saliendo con himemiya!?

**Himeko: ***ruborizada se para* (intentando formar palabras) a esto eh si como decir si estamos saliendo *sonríe muy linda* akihiko y tu están saliendo?

**Misaki:** *se rasca la cabeza y sonrojado* a pues aja si, si estamos saliendo

-Chikane y Usami empiezan a reír, y después Himeko y Misaki también ríen

**Chikane:** jajaja que interesante reacción

**Usami:** sorprendidos o qué?

**Misaki:** *rascándose cabeza* bastante

**Chikane:** entonces que opinan de lo que acabamos de decir

**Usami:** exacto dos meses exactos y ya

**Misaki:** mmm la verdad no entiendo mucho que es que tus padres te prohíban o exijan algo

**Himeko:** yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho pero sé que chikane-chan es una persona muy popular y fantástica así que mmm

**Misaki:** también usagi-san es muy popular y siempre eh sabido que a tu madre no le simpatizo mucho

**Himeko:** y yo no le agradó mucho a tu padre chikane-chan, así que si chikane-chan me está avisando, no me tengo que molestar, según eh leído en varios libros a los padres se les obedece

**Misaki:** exacto, no creo que haiga problemas si nos están avisando desde ahorita

**Chikane:** lo difundiremos mañana, aparecerá en varios periódicos y revistas

**Usami:** tendremos que en público comportarnos como novios

**Misaki:** (eso significa que usagi-san es muy popular y tiene que andar con alguien igual de popular que él, supongo que nuestra relación no estaría muy bien vista, no le causare problemas)

**Himeko:** (valla en periódicos y revistas sí que chikane-chan es popular me imagino que a su padre no le va la idea que salga con alguien como yo, que soy normal hasta algo torpe)

Himeko y Misaki les dicen que no hay problema que lo entienden y les regalan una hermosa sonrisa cálida a sus amados

**Usami:** (tan lindo)

**Chikane:** (tan linda)

**Usami:** *besa a misaki*

**Chikane:** *besa a himeko*

**Misaki:** aléjate usagi-saaan *sonrojado*

**Himeko:** *aleja con sus manos un poco a chikane* chikane-chan hay personas *sonrojada hasta las orejas*

**Usami:** te amo misaki *sonríe y continua besándolo*

**Chikane:** no importa que haiga personas ellos ya saben te amo himeko *la sigue besando y la pone en sus piernas*

**Himeko:** chikane-chan este es vergonzoso *ruborizada*

**Chikane:** *le acaricia la mejilla* no importa *la besa*

**Misaki:** baka usagi-san *sonrojado*

**Usami:** *abraza a misaki mientras lo besa*

-Después de un rato, ya son las 10:30pm

**Chikane:** creo que ya es algo tarde vámonos himeko

**Usami:** vallan con cuidado

**Chikane:** si nos iremos en mi auto, gracias akihiko y takahashi

**Misaki:** adiós himemiya

**Himeko:** adiós akihiko

**Misaki.** Nos vemos mañana kurusagawa cuídate de regreso y que no se te olvide la tarea de matemáticas vale jajaja

**Himeko:** jajaja ya la hice sale cuídate

*se despiden de beso en la mejilla*

-Chikane y Usami solo ven de reojo algo celosos

-Himeko y Chikane se van

_**Esta historia continuara…**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo esta historia por ustedes lo hago, seguiré subiendo un capitulo cada viernes si tengo más tiempo lo hare antes **_

**eme-2204: gracias por tu comentario :D me animas a subir ;) 3**

**aguslay: pues con esto actualice y seguiré todos los viernes gracias por el apoyo **

**francesca lucchini: pues los celos abundaran en esta historia por todas partes gracias por comentar :D**

**raquesofi: besos también para ti, gracias por tu comentario me alegra que mi historia sea de tu agrado **** :D**

**jako. : pues aquí te traje el capítulo 2 espero te guste **


	3. Rumores, noviazgo? Capitulo 3

**Bueno gracias a los que leen su apoyo me hace subir más capítulos xD los adoro pongan sus sugerencia para la historia en comentarios digan que les parece**

-Himeko y Chikane ya se habían ido así que Misaki y Usami se van a dormir después de recoger algunos trastes, poco después chikane y himeko llegan a la mansión

**Himeko:** entonces mañana lo anunciaran, verdad?

**Chikane:** si akihiko y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo

**Himeko:** pero, supongo que ya no nos iremos juntas en las mañanas o si?

**Chikane:** claro que si himeko

-Chikane acompaña a su cuarto a Himeko, ya las dos con el pijama

**Chikane:** ya en dos meses todo será igual promesa

**Himeko:** bueno promesa pero no te preocupes chikane-chan entiendo la decisión de tu padre y la madre de akihiko, como decirlo? *su mejillas empiezan a ruborizarse* alguien tan genial como tú, supongo que no ven que yo te quiero mucho *dice himeko al sonrojarse, hasta las orejas sonriendo*

-Chikane ve a Himeko sorprendida le acaricia el rostro algo seductoramente y le dice: que linda eres himeko, la besa apasionadamente haciendo a himeko dar algunos pasos atrás y tropezar con la cama haciendo que chikane callera encima de ella, chikane hace un poco atrás la cabeza para ver el rostro de himeko el cual esta con un rojo intenso, a lo que chikane le provoca tanta lindura

**Himeko:** esto chi-ka-ne-chan

**Chikane:** te amo himeko *la besa y baja hasta besar su cuello*

**Himeko:** jajaja chikane-chan me haces cosquillas *no puede evitar reír e intenta separar un poco a chikane*

**Chikane:** aah con que cosquillas es lo que tienes *le desabrocha un poco la blusa de su pijama (la cual es de botones)*

**Himeko:** chikane-chan que haces, mañana hay clases *lo dice con la cara como tomate*

-Chikane le ignora un poco la besa, le sigue hasta el cuello y después un corto beso en la oreja

**Chikane:** pero en el fin de semana no te salvas Hi-me-ko

**Himeko:** *al escuchar esto se ruboriza, pero lo intenta disimular volteando hacia su ventana*

-Chikane se para le apaga la luz y cuando está a punto de salir le dice: buenas noches mi himeko, recuerda que debes apartar tu fin de semana (lo dice seductoramente y sale de la habitación)

**Himeko:** moo chikane-chan buenas noches

-Las dos se van a dormir, ya es de mañana y mientras tanto en el departamento de akihiko

**Usami:** misaki nos iremos temprano para recoger a himemiya

**Misaki:** Claro me imagine se supone que será tu novia, esta bien me puedo ir en autobús no hay problema

**Usami:** claro que no, kurusawaga y tú se irán en la parte de atrás no dejaremos de llevarlos, solo los dejaremos un poco antes del colegio donde no haiga mucha gente

**Misaki:** seguro usagi-san? No hay problema me puedo ir en el autobús

**Usami:** no es enserio te vendrás conmigo y punto *dándole una mirada domínate y algo de miedo*

**Misaki:** bue-no

-Mientras en la mansión himemiya, desayunando están himeko y chikane

**Chikane:** himeko esto dos meses no iremos en mi auto si no que akihiko nos recogerá en el suyo

**Himeko:** chikane-chan no hay problema ya que son pareja no deben ir solos?

**Chikane:** claro que no, takahashi también ira

**Himeko:** segura chikane-chan? Si quieres me podría ir caminando con mako-chan ella pasa por aquí camino al colegio todas las mañanas (aunque estoy diciendo esto siento algo en mi pecho que es esto?)

**Chikane:** *abraza a himeko por la espalda* claro que no, eres mi novia y quiero estar segura que llegues segura al colegio

**Himeko:** *algo ruborizada* moo chikane-chan no me trates como una niña

**Chikane:** jajaja *le da un beso en la mejilla* ya llegaron por nosotras

-Ya en el auto de usami chikane se sienta en el asiento de adelante junto a usami y himeko y misaki van en la parte trasera ya todos se dijeron buenos días y van camino al colegio

**Misaki:** kurusawaga mira esto *dijo mostrándole un famoso manga de cocina llamado chef magic*

**Himeko:** wooooooou de verdad? ya salió? donde lo conseguiste? !

Misaki: jajaja tengo mis contactos kurusawaga *le saca la lengua*

**Himeko:** moooo takahashi dime no seas mentiroso dime donde lo conseguiste *haciendo pucheros*

**Misaki:** jajaja mira está bien, niña pucheros lo conseguí en la tienda del centro la akihanabo, la empezaron a vender el sábado pasado, genial no crees?

**Himeko:** si es genial! Espera niña pucheros takahashi *hizo un puchero mientras le daba un coscorrón*

**Misaki:** hay jajaja, bueno cálmate kurusawaga *dice riendo*

**Himeko:** jajaja viste lo del concurso para ir a ver a sensei?

**Misaki:** si sería genial ganar y conocer al creador de este genial manga *dice con los ojos muy brillosos*

**Himeko:** ojala uno de nosotros ganemos jajaja seria genial conocer a sensei

**Misaki:** pero al que gana le dan dos boletos que no? Ósea que si uno de nosotros gana podríamos llevar al otro así tendríamos más oportunidad

**Himeko:** que gran propuesta creo que sería lo mejor, conocer a una gran persona como sensei trato hecho misaki

-Himeko y Misaki se aprietan las manos como haciendo un trato de ejecutivos

**Chikane:** mmm quien es ese tal sensei? *pregunta con la cara de pocos amigos obviamente algo celosa*

**Himeko:** es el creador de la manga de cocina que tanto me gusta

**Usami:** a es ese del manga que te gusta a ti misaki?

**Misaki:** si usagi-san

**Chikane:** y ese viaje del concurso ese a donde es o qué?

**Himeko:** es a akibaha a más o menos dos horas de aquí, ahí sensei estará firmando autógrafos *dice con una sonrisa*

**Chikane:** aah y esos boletos si los ganan planean ir como que jun-tos?

-Chikane y Usami los ven en el retrovisor con cara muy pero muy pocos amigos

**Misaki:** pues jajaja *algo nervioso* hasta ahorita estábamos pensándolo

**Himeko:** si solo decíamos que tendríamos más suerte si a ya saben pues *muy nerviosa*

**Misaki:** de todas maneras no creo que ganemos

**Himeko:** takahashi no seas pesimista hay que tener fe por sensei! *decía con brillo en los ojos*

**Misaki:** tienes razón es por sensei! *decía brillándole los ojos como a himeko*

**Usami:** bueno llegamos

**Chikane:** akihiko me pasare un poco atrás con himeko y que takahashi se venga un poco contigo, de todas maneras faltan 20 minutos

**Usami:** me parece muy buena idea

**Misaki:** jajaja como que me llaman en el colegio, tengo que recoger libros y

**Himeko:** tienes razón como mako-chan me pidió que llegara temprano y pues

-Y pues no convencieron a Chikane ni Usami porque chikane se pasó para atrás mandando a misaki para adelante, mientras en la parte trasera del auto chikane estaba algo cerca de himeko como recostada y no dejarla escapar

**Chikane:** así que sensei es increíble, fabuloso no acaso más que yo? *decía mientras tocaba la mejilla de himeko*

**Himeko:** no esto chikane-chan no es lo que

**Chikane:** pero que mala niña eres hi-me-ko decir cuánto adoras y amas a alguien enfrente de tu novia *le empieza a besar el cuello*

**Himeko:** esto chikane-chan sabes que el amor que le tengo a sensei y a ti es muy diferente

**Chikane:** así como que diferente? *sigue besando su cuello y pone una de sus manos en la cintura de himeko* (sé muy bien que solo lo admira, pero se ve muy linda toda roja y nerviosa intentado decirme una confesión de amor)

**Himeko:** *ruborizada* moo chikane-chan ya sabes

**Chikane:** no yo no sé nada *y sigue besando*

**Himeko:** mm que el amor de mis amigos y el *cambiando a rojo tomate* tuyo es totalmente diferente, tu eres mi *mira hacia el lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo* no-nov-novia

**Chikane:** *abrazando el cuerpo de himeko* si lose jajaja *sonríe victoriosa*

-En la parte delantera misaki escapo de usami y salió ya solo faltaban 5 minutos, poco después himeko también salió corriendo y misaki le dijo que se apresurara así que se fueron a subir las escaleras, poco después ya iban como a mitad de escaleras cuando se escucha un auto y himeko y misaki solo voltean de reojo al saber que eran chikane y usami pero no logran ver mucho ya que una gran multitud los rodea, así que deciden mejor irse a su salón, mientras chikane y usami sonríen y posan para cámaras, pero a chikane le llega un mensaje de la mama de usami y su padre diciendo que se tomen las manos si no sabrán las consecuencias, ella sabiendo que trataba de himeko le dijo a él y el sabiendo de misaki le tomo la mano y se oía decir kyaaa tan fabulosos, solo una pareja tan perfecta como ellos, son como dioses, los reporteros dicen esto es historia tan fríos, irrompibles, perfección. Inalcanzables, como el hielo y juntos son como la pareja de hielo! Chicas decían kya tan geniales, estará en la televisión, radio, periódicos, revistas y en todo lo posible esto es oro, todos muy emocionados mucho más que la dichosa pareja.

- Mientras tanto himeko y misaki llegan tarde a clase, tocan la puerta

**Misaki:** podemos pasar profesor?

**Hiraga (profesor):** claro, pero a la próxima más temprano joven quien más viene?

**Misaki:** kurusawaga y yo

**Hiraga:** pasen tortolos pero ya no se queden, recuerden no entretenerse tanto a la otra

-Himeko y Misaki pasan con algo de confusión (tortolos? Nosotros?)

**Himeko:** como que tortolos?

**Mako:** Jajaja nada himeko

**Himeko:** moo mako-chan

**Mako:** jajaja bueno cambiando de tema, himeko, takahashi quieren ir a comer en la tarde?

**Misaki:** quienes irán porque el otro día que nos invitaste usui y tú solo estaban tan cursis y cariñosos jajaja

**Himeko:** jajaja tiene razón

**Mako:** perdón por estar enamorada, tú y himeko son un par de niños jajaja, pues esta vez iremos: Usui, Souma, Mikasa, yo y pues si van ustedes

**Misaki:** jajaja no soy niño y si voy

**Himeko:** yo tampoco soy niña *le saca la lengua a mako* y si voy

**Mako:** jajaja bueno

-Ya es hora de salida y himeko y misaki van con chikane y usami en donde acordaron algo escondidos para que los reporteros no los vieran

**Misaki:** hola usagi-san y himemiya

**Himeko:** hola chikane-chan y akihiko

**Usami:** hola, bueno nos vamos?

**Chikane:** hola himeko

**Misaki:** a veníamos a decirles que iremos a comer con unos amigos asi que nos disculpan por hoy

**Chikane:** enserio? , nuestros padres no dijeron que iríamos a un restaurante lujoso hoy, así que solo quería llevar a himeko a la casa, porque además estos meses habrá muchas ocupaciones y reuniones de prensa

**Usami:** si yo solo quería llevar a misaki al departamento

**Himeko:** chikane-chan no te preocupes me iré en el autobús cuando termine la comida con mis amigos

**Chikane:** pero me gusta estar segura de que yo te llevo a la casa *toma a himeko por la cintura*

**Himeko:** *sonrojada* chikane-chan no te preocupes además mako-chan y los demás nos esperan

**Usami:** seguro que no te llevo al departamento misaki

**Misaki:** no está bien usagi-san te marco cuando llegue a la casa si?

**Usami:** bueno cuídate

**Misaki:** okey chao

**Himeko:** ya me voy chikane-chan *le da un corto beso en la mejilla y se va*

**Chikane:** *sonríe* cuídate

-Misaki y Himeko se van

-Mientras Chikane y Usami en el auto

**Usami:** las cosas cambiaran mucho verdad?

**Chikane:** si, con esta fama que tenemos habrá muchas cosas que hacer se darán cuenta que casi no estaremos en casa  
**Usami:** sí..

-Mientras en un restaurante pequeño misaki, himeko y sus amigos

**Mikasa:** valla que creen la nueva pareja y nuevamente conocida como la pareja de hielo miya-sama y akihiko

**Mako:** enserio woooou quien lo diría dos personas tan geniales juntas

**Usui:** Son como perfectos más bien la pareja perfecta

**Mikasa:** siii

-Himeko y Misaki callados solo siguen comiendo normales pero en la cabeza todo da vueltas

**Himeko:** y que podemos hacer o solo vinimos a comer? (dice intentando cambiar el tema de la nueva pareja que le ponía un mar de pensamientos en la cabeza pero intentaba oculta, fingir que todo está bien)

**Mako:** bueno hay que jugar a los retos con la botella

**Usui:** si ay que jugar mi amor

**Misaki:** *comiendo un pocky* no veo el problema

**Himeko:** bueno si

**Souma:** vale

**Mikasa:** si

-Dan vuelta a la botella

**Souma:** mako manda a usui

**Mako:** mmm *sonrojada* bésame

**Misaki:** jajaja que cursis

**Himeko:** que lindos jajaja pero que cursis son lindos cursis?

**Mikasa:** aaaaaw

**Usui:** *besa a mako durante como 20 segundos*

-vuelven a dar vuelta a la botella

**Mikasa:** usui manda a himeko

**Usui:** jajaja veamos

**Mako:** *le susurra algo al oído a usui*

**Usui:** buena idea, himeko ve a la pista de baile y baila con misaki

**Himeko:** mooo que raros retos pones mako-chan sé que fuiste tu

**Mako:** solo es un juego baila himeko

-Bueno himeko y misaki van a la pista y ay música no tan lenta pero tampoco rápida y sorprendidos todos los del lugar al ver que himeko y misaki son grandes bailarines, bailaban sexy y al compás de la música como si fluyera de su sangre bailar con tal sutiles y elegancia era como para admiras el estilo atrevido y divertido que tenían, ambos pensando en cómo sería si bailaran con sus parejas chikane y usami.

**Usui:** souma miras mucho a himeko jajaja eres obvio

**Souma:** jajaja cállate usui es que están linda y baila tan bien que no se puede evitar la verdad

-Paran de bailar y regresan a la mesa

**Mako:** woooou acaso son bailarines profesionales lo practican mucho?

**Himeko:** jajaja no de hecho no bailo mucho esta es mi primera vez

**Misaki:** jajaja igual para mi

**Mikasa:** pero se veían tan geniales todos se les salían los ojos de verlos bailar tienen talento

**Misaki:** jajaja gracias

**Himeko:** *sonríe* gracias

-Mientras en un lujoso restaurante chikane y usami

**Takumi:** jajaja un brindis *levanta la copa que choca con la de shizuma*

**Shizuma:** todo va bien

**Usami:** si, si ya entendimos

**Chikane:** *voltea los ojos*

**Shizuma: **no se ven tan contentos para ser la pareja más famosa internacionalmente la pareja de hielo

**Takumi:** Exacto mueren afuera de este restauran hay ciento de reporteros que mueren por una foto de ustedes

**Chikane:** no me interesa padre

**Usami:** estos sitios me aburren

**Shizuma:** ya sé que pasa prefieren estar con esos niños lindos

**Takumi:** así con la pequeña rubia y el niño impulsivo

**Chikane:** pues si prefiero

**Usami:** mil veces más que esto

**Takumi:** no sé qué tiene ella, porque a tu madre le cae muy bien

**Chikane:** si mama adora a himeko, a veces demasiado (dice con cara algo enojada o más bien celosa por que la mama de chikane adora a himeko dice que es linda y tierna que es como otra hijita, que es muy dulce y no tan fría como su hija obvio quiere a chikane pero así juega con chikane y se quieren mucho, la mama de chikane es de mente abierta y muy despreocupada)

**Usami:** mi padre acepto a misaki (no es le desagrada y cree que cuida muy bien a usami a demás le encanta lo que cocina misaki, él es un señor importante que adora a su hijo y por verlo feliz no le importa nada, pero ama a su esposa y no la contradice)

**Shizuma:** ya dijimos son solo dos meses hasta es muy poco en mi opinión

**Takumi:** exacto

-Chikane y Usami siguen comiendo ya sin decir nada

-Mientras tanto misaki y himeko toman el autobús

**Himeko:** jajaja me divertí mucho

**Misaki:** si jajaja todos nuestros amigos están bien locos

**Himeko:** jajaja souma bailando culebrita

**Misaki:** y cuando veía que lo mirabas se ponía como tomate jajaja está más claro que el agua que le gustas jajaja

**Himeko:** exageras takahashi solo es un amigo

**Misaki:** lo que digas bueno aquí es mi parada hasta mañana kurusawaga

**Himeko:** bueno adiós cuídate

-Ya eran las 9:00pm valla que se demoró la comida, pero estuvieron jugando mucho, así que iba llegando himeko a la mansión al entrar ve a chikane

**Chikane:** hola himeko

**Himeko:** hola chikane-chan llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

**Chikane:** no acabo de llegar *abraza a himeko*

**Himeko:** *corresponde el abrazo ruborizada*

**Chikane:** entonces fueron a comer?

**Himeko:** si pero después se nos pasó el tiempo jugando botellita jajaja

**Chikane:** *le besa el cuello* no te habrá tocado besar a alguien o si?

**Himeko:** claro que no chikane-chan *ruborizada*

**Chikane:** menos mal, que te parece como mañana es sábado nos bañamos y cenamos algo viendo una película?

**Himeko:** si chikane-chan *sonríe*

-Tocan el timbre de la mansión

**Chikane:** espérame veré quien es

**Himeko:** si te espero

-Chikane va a la puerta y himeko la espera un poco atrás de ella, abre la puerta y ve a un joven

**Chikane:** que se le ofrece

**Souma:** buenas noches estas la señorita kurusawaga

**Chikane:** que necesita de ella o qué?

**Souma:** ocupo darle algo

_**Esta historia continuara….**_

**Aguslay: gracias por comentar, pues aquí te traje el tercer capítulo :3**

**eme-2204: abra demasiados celos y esta chikane es toda una loquilla xD**

**jako. : aquí esta lo prometido en viernes el 3 capitulo OwO**

**francesca lucchini: aquí la continuación :3**

** : espero que te agrade mucho esta historia aquí está el tercer capítulo gracias por el comentario (O3O)/**


	4. Nuevos empleados Capitulo 4

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" **_**Capitulo 4:**__**nuevos empleados?**_

_**Gracias por leer la historia dejen reviews y digan que les parece (O3O)7 un pervertido como yo pido algo de acción veamos que pasa lean ;)**_

**Himeko:** Ogami? Eres tú? __*se acerca a la puerta a un lado de chikane*

**Souma:** a kuru-kurusagawa, es que tu listón del cabello

**Himeko: ***revisa su cabello y nota que su listón no está* ah creo que lo olvide

**Souma:** así lo vi y makoto me dijo dónde te lo podría traer no se tal vez lo necesitas y te lo traje *con un leve rubor le entrega el listo*

**Himeko:** bueno pudiste dármelo el lunes pero gracias *sonríe*

**Chikane:** bueno si eso es todo *con una mirada de miedo ve a souma sin que himeko se diera cuenta*

**Souma:** así eso es todo, es decir te-te veo el lunes kurusagawa, buenas noches adiós miya-sama

**Himeko:** adiós *le agita la mano en señal de despedida*

**Chikane:** adiós *cierra la puerta*

**Himeko:** entonces quieres bañarte primero chikane-chan?

**Chikane:** mm oh no

**Himeko:** entonces yo primero?

**Chikane:** *le toma la mano* nos bañaremos jun-tas

**Himeko:** *ruborizada* ah enserio, pero..

-Y si no quieres, te cargo y te meto al baño también te ayudo a desvestirte, decía chikane viendo seductoramente a himeko en eso la toma y rápidamente corre hasta el baño, chikane se desviste rápido y va ver si himeko ya había terminado, como no queriendo la cosa veía como se quitaba cada prenda de ropa y ya desnuda, las dos se dirigieron a una tina caliente algo grande para una persona pero pequeña para dos, himeko intentaba ocultar su vergüenza y estaba un poco alejada de chikane, en eso chikane jala delicadamente el brazo de himeko poniéndola encima de sus piernas desnudas, la besa con algo de pasión y al separarse por respiración chikane le acaricia la mejilla y le dice: estas roja y sonríe himeko haciendo un puchero le dice que es por el agua caliente y el vapor, también intenta escapar pero chikane pone su brazo en la cintura de himeko impidiendo que escapara y le empezó a dar besos por toda la cara cortos y tiernos después bajo al cuello y lo beso con algo de intensidad

**Himeko:** chikane-chan esto es algo vergonzoso *con los ojos cerrados y roja al sentir el tacto de los labios de chikane intensamente en su cuello*

**Chikane:** *volteo a ver a himeko* quien era ese muchacho el que te trajo el listón?

**Himeko:** te refieres a ogami-kun, el solo es un amigo, un compañero

**Chikane:** *pequeños besos en el cuello de himeko* se ve que está babeando por ti, enamorado de ti *veía con algo de berrinche a himeko*

-No creo dice himeko pero si fuera el caso, empieza a sonrojarse intensamente, le diría que y-yo ten-tengo no-nov-novia , acerca su frente con la de chikane y con un rojo tomate en la cara dice y la quiero muchísimo, solo a ella sonríe dulcemente, a chikane le aparece un leve rubor en las mejillas obvio mucho menor al rojo tomate de himeko a lo que a ella le pareció muy lindo y tierno, la besa

**Chikane:** te amo tanto y mi amor solo te pertenece a ti mi princesa, pensándolo detalladamente eres demasiado linda (y ni dudar con tu inocencia.-pensó ) debería ponerte un cartelito en el cuello que diga tiene novia aléjese jajaja *le besa la mejilla*

**Himeko:** mooo chikane-chan no puedes hacer eso

**Chikane:** tal vez lo del cartel no, pero conozco otros métodos para marcar territorio *mirada coqueta*

**Himeko:** a que te refieres chikane-chan?

**Chikane:** *toma fuerte y apega a himeko a ella* digamos que le dejare marca a alguien que es mía

-Himeko se sonrojo al oír eso y chikane le empezó a besar el cuello, poco a poco a chupar intensamente distintas partes del cuello de himeko y así durante varios instantes himeko avergonzada con los ojos cerrados

**Chikane:** bueno creo que eso será suficiente

**Himeko:** de que hablas *algo confundida*

**Chikane:** jejeje

-Terminan de bañarse y está en el cuarto de chikane ya con sus pijamas

**Himeko:** *viéndose en un espejo el cuello* chikane-chaan

**Chikane:** jajaja

**Himeko:** cómo pudiste dejar tantas marcas en tan poco tiempo *ruborizada con el ceño fruncido*

**Chikane:** *sonríe victoriosa* solo marco lo que es mío

**Himeko:** no pues, pues, no veo película, que hare si alguien ve esto *haciendo pucheros*

**Chikane:** solo cúbrelas, pero ve la película conmigo no seas malita *la abraza*

**Himeko:** mmm lo pensare *haciendo berrinche como niña chiquita*

**Chikane:** te dejo que elijas la película *sonríe*

**Himeko:** yaaaaaaay, digo así como sea *ruborizada siguiendo con su puchero*

**Chikane:** eres una bebe mi himeko

**Himeko:** no soy una bebe *le saca la lengua*

**Chikane:** si tus hermosos pucheros te amo mi bebe *la abrazo y le besa la mejilla*

**Himeko:** ya hay que ver la película *sonríe ruborizada*

-Vieron la película acostadas en la cama y terminaron dormidas, eran como las 7 de la mañana cuando chikane despierta porque a las 8 tenía una junta con su padre, la madre de akihiko y akihiko, volteo y vio a himeko quien seguía profundamente dormida, lo más lógico pues se durmieron algo tarde, se veía tan tranquila, tan linda pensaba chikane depositándole un tierno beso en la frente, le deja una nota, se viste para la junta y se va

-Mientras en el departamento de usami, este se alistaba para irse pero antes paso por el cuarto de misaki acariciándole la cabeza y despeinándole, después le puso la sabana que se le había caído y se va a la junta

-Mientras en una sala ejecutiva Shizuma y Takumi

**Shizuma:** valla, valla usami y miya-sama son oro puro, todo mundo anela tener a la pareja presente en cualquier lugar, restaurantes, museos, conciertos, y parques jajaja son inalcanzables

**Takumi:** la fama y la distinción de nuestras familias ha aumentado 20 por ciento los accionistas y empresarios anhelan conocerles

-Chikane y Usami entran a la sala

**Shizuma:** pero si el la parejita de hielo

**Usami:** ya empezaron (dice molesto)

**Chikane:** solo lo hago por obligación lo sabes padre

**Takumi:** lo sabemos pero no los llamamos aquí para discutir, como saben estos dos meses estará llenos de conferencias, secciones de fotos, reuniones lo saben verdad?

**Usami:** lose

**Chikane:** si

**Shizuma:** bueno como supuestamente son una pareja queremos que el viernes que viene, tengan una cita

**Takumi:** ya saben cine, parque y algún restaurante, tomados de la mano tal vez algún beso

**Chikane:** ni loca! Sin ofender akihiko

**Usami:** no te preocupes me caes bien y todo pero no me agrada la idea

**Takumi:** sería una lástima que una linda niña de cabello rubio desapareciera sin rastro alguno

**Chikane:** tss *rechina los dientes* está bien

**Shizuma:** y contigo usa..

**Usami:** se lo que dirás ahórratelo, acepto

-Mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo y discuten algo, Misaki y Himeko iban despertando ya eran las 10:50 de la mañana, mientras misaki desayunaba muy aburrido se le ocurrió llamar a usami pero mejo no lo hizo por no causarle molestias así que pensó y llamo a himeko

**Himeko:** bueno, takahashi?

**Misaki:** Hola kurusagawa que haciendo?

**Himeko:** desayunando y tú?

**Misaki:** también aunque algo aburrido y tú?

**Himeko:** si chikane-chan salió a una junta y pues me aburro

**Misaki: **oye te acuerdas ayer el restaurante donde comimos?

**Himeko:** si el que tenía la pista de baile verdad?

**Misaki:** si ese, y pues pensaba buscan empleado y ayer miya-sama y usagi-san dijeron que estarían muy ocupados últimamente estos dos meses, me imagine que estaríamos aburridos que te parecería trabajar?

**Himeko:** ahora que lo pienso estaría bien, no me aburriría y tendría un dinero extra y ocupan a dos personas?

**Misaki:** Si le tome foto al cartel dice que dos empleados ya sean hombres o mujeres edad de 16 años a 28 años los horarios son de lunes a viernes, de 1 a 7:30 de la tarde que te parece

**Himeko:** está muy bien considerando que salimos del colegio a las 12:30 tendríamos tiempo de tomar el autobús y de comer algo, me parece muy bien

**Misaki:** que bien te mande el teléfono para que marques y pidas el empleo

**Himeko:** oki te dejo llamare

**Misaki:** chao

-Himeko hablo y al parecer si quedo pero le encargaron que fuera al restaurante para explicarle lo que haría ya que empezaba el lunes, ya eran las 12:30 de la tarde la habían citado a la 1pm en el restaurante, himeko se arregló presentable una blusa blanca de manga media, una bufanda azul delgada para tapar las marcas que chikane dejo el día anterior, una falda azul, zapatos blancos, cabello suelto y unos pequeños aretes dorados como su cabello cuando estaba por salir

**Otoha:** señorita kurusagawa puedo saber a dónde va?

**Himeko:** otoha mmm salgo a un mandado ya vuelvo

**Otoha:** y si miya-sama pregunta

**Himeko:** que no se preocupe regreso rápido adiós *cerro la puesta y se fue corriendo porque faltaba poco y el autobús la dejaría*

-Himeko sube a un autobús para ir al restaurante al parecer el cambio que llevaba himeko era muy lindo, varios se l e quedaban mirando, pero con lo distraída que es himeko ni cuenta se dio, bajo en su parada y corrió al restaurante donde se topó con misaki

**Himeko:** hola takahashi te dijeron que vinieras también?

**Misaki:** si kurusagawa

**Jeager:** mmm así que son takahashi y kurusagawa

**Misaki:** sí señor, él es que nos atendió la llamada kurusagawa

**Himeko:** aaah mucho gusto

**Jeager:** bueno los dos tienen 16 y están libres de 1 a 7:30 de la tarde de lunes a viernes?

**Himeko:** si señor

**Misaki:** si señor

**Jeager:** bueno como verán esto es un restaurante pequeño pero ayer nos expandimos y ocupamos más personal hasta ahora solo tenemos a armin el cocinero y ymir la recepcionista ocupábamos meseros

**Misaki:** nos presentamos a ellos?

**Jeager:** y yo el dueño por si no sabían y jefe de este restauran (panamá), armin ymir vengan un poco para acá si?

-Se ven dos muchachos el hombre moreno de cabello negro y ojos amarillos al parecer café claro era alto y la mujer era alta bronceada levemente con ojos cafés y un cabello negó

**Ymir:** mucho gusto soy ymir renz

**Armin:** encantado soy armin renz

**Jeager:** bueno ellos son takahashi y kurusagawa tienen 16 años armin tiene 21 y ymir tiene 19 son hermanos

**Himeko: **encantada de conocerlos *sonríe*

**Misaki:** un placer conocerlos *sonríe*

**Ymir:** ya hacía falta más personal *mirando detalladamente a himeko* creo que ya los había visto

**Armin:** aah enserio son los de ayer woou su baile fue asombroso, en realidad me capturaron

**Himeko:** en realidad solo fue un reto, nunca había bailado jajaja

**Misaki:** en realidad no somos expertos ni nada

**Ymir: **aunque no sean profesionales un día deberían hacer un show con ese baile tan increíble *mirando a himeko directamente* fue muy lindo

**Himeko:** jajaja *nerviosa*

-Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y chikane volvía a la mansión, para comerse a besos a su linda novia, va a la habitación y no la ve, pasa otoha y le pregunta

**Chikane:** otoha no ha visto a himeko?

**Otoha:** no salió como desde las 12 de la tarde, dijo algo de un mandado pero no dijo a donde

**Chikane:** bueno gracias

-Chikane llama a Himeko

**Himeko:** bueno

**Chikane:** hola amor

**Himeko:** Hola chikane-chan

**Chikane:** saliste verdad?

**Himeko:** si ando con takahashi en un mandado

-Se oye que misaki le dice a himeko que preste atención ya que les estaban mostrando cómo funcionaba el trabajo

**Himeko:** chikane-chan tengo que colgar te veo en media hora llego a la mansión, te quiero

**Chikane:** también te quiero

-Llamada terminada en eso le llega una llamada de Usami

**Chikane:** bueno

**Usami:** hola himemiya, sabes donde esta kurusagawa?

**Chikane:** me dijo que en un mandado con takahashi

**Usami:** en dónde?

**Chikane:** no sé, pero creo que es completamente lógico que salgan un dia sábado, sin clases, sin otros amigos, sin proyectos ni salidas solo para salir ellos so-los a un mandadito totalmente perfecto *decía con una vena intentando escapar de su frente*

**Usami:** lose estoy igual que tu, le mande un mensaje viene en media hora sabes cuantas cosas se hacen en media hora? *con voz más gruesa de lo normal*

**Chikane:** *rechina dientes* tss eres un pervertido akihiko jajaja, hay que calmarnos *inhala y exhala*

**Usami: **aunque a misaki en 10 es más que suficiente para hacerle de todo

**Chikane:** jajaja te crees mucho yo ayer deje a himeko llena de marcas que mostraran que era mía

**Usami:** que ingeniosa eres miya-sama

-Y así pasaron hablando de esas cosas como 20 minutos jajaja xD y colgaron acabando de hablar

-En eso se escucha la puerta de la mansión, himeko con su linda falda caminaba hacia el cuarto de chikane

**Himeko:** hola chikane-chan

**Chikane:** hola himeko, woow que linda te ves hoy

**Himeko:** *ruborizada* gracias tú también te-te ves muy lin-linda hoy chikane-chan

-Chikane sostiene la bufanda de himeko y se la quita delicadamente.- vaya siguen bien marcadas decía chikane con una sonrisa seductora haciendo que las mejillas de himeko se tornaran rojizas, acercando la frente a la de chikane le dijo un "te quiero" , chikane la toma de la cintura besándola intensamente y la apegaba más si es que se podía a su cuerpo, se separaron por oxígeno, y chikane empezó a quitar lentamente y delicadamente la blusa de himeko, al parecer ese dio esa hora, en ese momento y lo único que deseaba y inconscientemente todos era poseer a himeko y el dulce de sus labios, poco a poco la llevo a la cama y se posó encima de ella entrelazando sus manos y besando el abdomen plano de himeko, himeko totalmente ruborizada y apenada cubría sus pecho que a un tenían ese brasier blanco, chikane al ver esto le dijo.- me permites apartando una de las manos de himeko quien dijo que era vergonzoso, al ver esto con una mano tomo las dos muñecas de himeko y las puso sobre la cabeza de ella en la cama, dejando al descubierto sus lindo pechos redondos no muy grande pero no pequeños, acariciando la mejilla de himeko con la mano que tenía libre .- eres tan linda himeko estas toda rojita, no te avergüences te quiero además eres preciosa mi princesa seré delicada..

_**Esta historia continuara lose me adoran (O3O)/ los dejo con suspenso que pasara **_

**jako. : gracia por tu apoyo ;) sigue dándome tus ánimos me alegro**

**allison Green: me alegra que te gusta :3 esta es mi actualización cuatro :3**

** : me alegra que te encante (O3O)9 **

**francesca lucchini: souma no será vital en la historia tendrá pocas apariciones así que arriba himeko y chikane :3**

**raquesofi: te adoro perv no te preocupes estamos igual y sobre souma no tendrá ni una mínima posibilidad cuando valla avanzando la historia te darás cuenta (O3O)/**


	5. Un día para las dos Capitulo 5

**Junjou no Miko "capitulo 5: Un día para las dos"**

**Gracias por sus reviews y sigan comentando me animan a subir más (O3O)/ y alguna sugerencia es bien recibida empecemos: **

"si es con chikane-chan estaría bien" decía himeko cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín

"pero claro soy, tu no-via" chikane decía acorralando a himeko" pero déjame verte" mientras intentaba quitar el cojín

"no quiero" reprocho himeko sosteniendo el cojín, "solo muéstramelo" decía chikane con una voz seductora susurrando

"¡no-no puedo!" dijo algo alto himeko "me da vergüenza" ya hablando más bajo

"soy la única que te está viendo" dijo chikane tomando del brazo a himeko "ese no es el problema" susurrando himeko

"entonces, cuál es?" Con un tono de nuevo seductor mirando fijamente la almohada

"que me apena porque se trata de chikane-chan" decía himeko apretando con las manos el cojín

"lo siento, al parecer hare que te apenes aún más" decía chikane quitando el cojín y besando intensamente a himeko, al separarse por aire, le susurro "himeko" con una voz tan suave pero que resonaba tan claramente

"porque susurras así mi nombre" himeko decía mirando hacia el lado algo avergonzada "es ra-raro"

"sé que te encanta" presumía chikane con una gran sonrisa

"eso, eso no es cie-cierto" decía himeko con el ceño fruncido y muy ruborizada viendo a chikane quien la beso al instante "esto chikane-chan y-yo un-nunca" jadeo himeko cuando sintió las manos de chikane en sus pechos, al oír eso chikane la beso de nuevo y delicadamente le quito el sostén

"es nuestro momento no voy a lastimarte himeko, prometí ser delicada recuerdas" chikane susurro con ternura sobre los labios de himeko mientras la observaba a los ojos

"pero tengo vergüenza" himeko se ruborizo por completo y chikane sonrió con ternura

"eres hermosa, muy hermosa" suavemente besaba un pezón de himeko mientras seguía susurrando cual hermosa era

Himeko no quería ser la única, hay avergonzada sin blusa así que levanto a chikane eh intento desabrocharle la blusa , pero con los nervios no podía hacer mucho

"te ayudo" pregunto chikane viendo a su apenada novia, himeko asintió con la cabeza, así que se quitó la blusa y el sostén volvió a acorralarla, empujando su muslo entre las piernas de himeko

"aah chi-chikane-chan" gimió himeko mientras su cadera se elevaba ante la presión del muslo de chikane en su parte intima

"te gusta?" fanfarroneaba chikane, la cara tierna de himeko sonrojada y gritando su nombre la excitaba demasiado, la tomo de la cintura y literalmente arranco su falda para dejarla solo en pantis

"lla-llave la la pue-puerta" dijo himeko avergonzada, chikane rápidamente se paró puso seguro a la puerta y se quitó los pantalones a toda velocidad

"dime si quieres detenerte" dijo chikane como si fuera la última advertencia, himeko le dio un tierno y corto beso en la nariz, era todo lo que chikane necesitaba para no detenerse, posándose encima de ella, los besos empezaron nuevamente y el meneo de sus caderas se hacía más intenso, la ropa interior de ambas estaba húmeda, chikane se deciso de su ropa interior y le quito la suya a himeko, comenzó a bajar su mano por el abdomen de himeko hasta llegar al sexo húmedo de esta y lentamente fundió sus dedos logrando que ella se estremeciera en sus brazos

"chika-chikane-chan te qui-quiero" decía himeko con unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas "que?" decía chikane fingiendo no escuchar lo que dijo, mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos en la intimidad de himeko "chikane-chan ma-mala si escuchaste" se quejó himeko volteando hacia el lado, con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada

"vamos no te avergüences dímelo una vez más" decía chikane mientras abría las piernas de himeko para juntar su sexo con el de ella

"aah, aah que "unas lágrimas por algo de dolor al ser su primera vez recorrían su mejillas ruborizadas "yo te-te quiero chikane-chan" con los ojos cerrados "yo también te quiero himeko, déjame protegerte y enséñame este lado tuyo solo a mi" dijo chikane con una voz dulce pero clara mientras beso a himeko, mientras apegaba y hacia delante y atrás juntando lo más posible su intimidad con la de himeko

"aah, aah chikane-chan ya-ya no pue-puedo" gimió himeko, apretando las sabanas fuertemente

"córrete, himeko" decía chikane mientras besaba con intensidad el cuello de himeko, con una mano en el pechos excitados de himeko y juntaba mas su intimidades

"aah, aah, aah" gemía con fuerza himeko y sus caderas no resistían más "chi-chikane-chikane-chaan" decía innumerables veces, cada vez apretaba mas las sabanas y en su último grito "aaaaaah" se corrió ferozmente

"mi amor cansada?" decía chikane abrazando por la espalda a himeko

"creo que al-algo exhausta" decía himeko algo agitada todavía y ruborizada hasta las orejas

"mañana es domingo podemos descansar" dijo chikane mientras tomaba una sábana blanca y las cubría a las dos

"buenas noches chikane-chan" se volteo himeko para quedar de frente con chikane y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla rápido se recostó en el hombro de chikane, para que no notara su cara totalmente roja "buenas noches himeko" tomo de la cintura a himeko hasta quedar dormidas que no fue difícil ya que las dos estaban cansadas de tanto pues ustedes ya saben

-Era domingo alrededor de las 12:30 de la tarde cuando despertaba chikane "vaya sí que descanse es tardísimo, pero qué más da himeko anoche aah peor que linda" pensó chikane y volteo a ver a himeko quien seguía acurrucada en su hombro tan tranquila dormida, en verdad parecía un ángel con su cabello dorado y totalmente desnuda, obvio que chikane no desaprovecho eso y vio detalladamente el cuerpo de himeko, que a decir verdad era un cuerpo envidiable y sexy

"hi-me-ko" decía chikane acariciando el rostro de himeko

"mmm no quiero ir al colegio chikane-chan" decía himeko adormilada

"jajaja es domingo tontita" decía chikane acercándose a himeko

"entonces, quiero dormir" reprochaba himeko frotando sus ojos

"pero es malo si no comes vamos comemos y si quieres volvemos a dormir" decía chikane calmada

"bueno creo que si tengo ham" no termino de decir himeko al ver a chikane desnuda "bre" volteo hacia su cuerpo, que estaba sentada en la cama al verse desnuda "aah" se cubrió con la sabana totalmente ruborizada "aah esto chikane-chan" recordando todo lo que pasó la noche anterior se ruborizo hasta las orejas

"jajaja mejor te paso un cambio de ropa creo que tengo uno tuyo por aquí" se paró busco en un cajón y le saco una blusa rosa de manga larga con algo de escote y una falda blanca

"esto chikane-chan no te da vergüenza andar como si na-nada desnuda" pregunto himeko ruborizada

"aah cierto ni me había dado cuenta, buscare algo de ropa vete cambiando" dijo chikane dándole una sonrisa

"aah es que am lo" se sonrojaba más a cada palabra intentando dar una oración "es que estas a-así yo no me pue-puedo concentrar" decía mirando a muchas partes intentando no mirar a chikane

"aah en serio?" decía una chikane coqueta acercándose a himeko "acaso mi novia se pone nerviosa viéndome des-nuda" se burla chikane

"moo chikane-chan solo ponte al-algo de ropa" se quejaba himeko ruborizada, mirando hacia la pared "bueno, bueno" dijo resignada, dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla a himeko

"creo que me cambiare en tu baño, esto pue-puedo" decía una apenada himeko

"sí, claro pasa" decía chikane poniéndose unas pantis y unos shorts

"gra-gracias" himeko decía mientras agarraba el cambio que le dio chikane, también agarro la sabana y se cubrió para ir al baño

"sabes que no necesitas irte con esa sabana jajaja" decía chikane riendo al ver que un bulto blanco iba hacia el baño (ya que himeko se había cubierto toda a excepción de la cara)

"no-no te burles" decía himeko haciendo pucheros y cerrando la puerta del baño

-Ya cambiadas chikane y himeko estaban en la cocina

"que quieres comer chikane-chan" decía himeko con una sonrisa

"tú que quieres comer" decía chikane viendo a himeko

"mmm no sé qué se te antoja" decía himeko cargando unos sartenes

"pues si hablamos de antojos, tú por ejemplo pero no te puedo cocinar, comerte no estaría mal" decía una chikane coqueta "otra vez" en cuando dijo eso a himeko se le cayeron los sartenes y se ruborizo toralmente hasta podría verse en sus manos lo rojizo

"chikane-chaaaaan" decía himeko con el ceño fruncido "necesitas comer… comida" dijo mientras recogía sartenes y chikane le ayudaba "mmm que te parece hot cakes?" ya parada mirando a chikane

"buena idea" decía chikane sonriendo

-Ya habían preparado la masa faltaba cortarla con los moldes

"himeko me traes los moldes" decía chikane apuntando a un cajón

"claro chikane-chan" saco los moldes y los puso al lado de chikane y observo varios moldes "eso es un pato? Y allá un oso?" dijo himeko

"así cuando era chica mi mama me las compraba y hacíamos de distintas formas, junto con mi papa" dijo chikane viendo las formas

"valla que lindo" decía himeko con las mejillas un poco coloradas, y con la expresión muy obvia de una niña pequeña cuando quiere algo

"quieres que te haga alguno" decía chikane divertida, porque su novia seguía siendo una niña

"no es decir" decía himeko volteando hacia otra parte " es infantil soy casi una adulta y" decía sonrojada con un puchero

"y?" le decía chikane para que prosiguiera con una sonrisa

"Tal vez uno del oso no estaría mal" susurraba himeko algo apenada

"está bien haremos de osos" decía chikane divertida, agarrando el molde de oso

"de-de que te ríes" decía himeko haciendo pucheros

"de nada" volteaba con himeko "be-be" decía agarrándola de la barbilla

" a quien le dices be-be" decía himeko sonrojada con el ceño fruncido

"por supuesto, que a ti" decía chikane pero antes de que himeko pudiera decir algo la beso "vamos a comer?"

"bueno" decía resignada himeko con un puchero

-Ya en la mesa las dos comían tranquilamente, con jugo de naranja

" te gustaron los ositos himeko" decía chikane mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo

" si esto son muy lindos, pero tenías que hacer tantos" decía himeko mientras volteaba a su lado donde había una pirámide de hot cakes en forma de oso

" no te preocupes las mucamas se comerán algunos y se terminaran, pero porque tu gusto con los hot cakes en esta forma?" decía chikane con una sonrisa y quitándole un poco de hot cake a himeko de la mejilla

"gracias" dijo himeko sonrojada "a es un viejo recuerdo mis padres los domingos la pasábamos juntos y siempre desayunábamos esto no recuerdo muy claramente la última vez tenía 5 años así que solo recuerdo pocas cosas, peor sonara infantil me gustan más con esta forma" termino de decir himeko con una gran sonrisa

"himeko" dejo chikane abrazando a himeko "si quieres los comemos todos los domingos" le decía al oído a himeko

"chikane-chan me mimas mucho, no te preocupes recordar eso no es doloroso ni nada, es lindo que al menos me acuerde no te preocupes, contigo nada me falta, siento que lo tengo todo, tanta felicidad" decía dándole un beso esquimal (nariz con nariz)

"te quiero himeko y te mimo porque quiero y eres mi novia" decía chikane con una sonrisa "ah lo olvidaba que hiciste ayer con takahashi?" con una cara mas seria decía chikane

"aah si ayer conseguimos un trabajo" decía himeko sonriente

"tra-trabajo?" dijo chikane

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracia por todos los comentarios solo unas preguntas les gustaría que pusiera un poco de yaoi? Que les pareció jamás había escrito alguna escena tan pervertida estuvo bien? Les gusto?**_

_**Raquesofi: que te pareció ya continúe OwO lo hice bien?**_

_**allison Green: lose himeko es tan uke *O* adsadsda sigue leyendo ;)**_

_**jako. : no puede subir el viernes exámenes y todo eso pero pues aquí esta :3**_

_**francesca lucchini: te gusto la escena? Que opinas? :D**_

_**dani t.g: pues tu deduce si himeko ama a chikane yo creo que demasiado 737 pero no daré spoiler ni nada besos gracias por leer **_

_**Guest: gracias por comentar sigue leyendo opina y dime que te parece :3**_

_**iPokerZ: jajaja gracias por comentar que te parecio la escena que le falto alguna duda alguna pregunta sugerencias? :D**_


	6. Reunión Familiar Capitulo 6

_**Junjou no miko**_

_**Capítulo 6: Reunión familiar**_

"Como que trabajo, ocupas algo" dijo chikane con cara de preocupación

"no es eso chikane-chan" dijo himeko agitando las manos en forma de negación "takahashi y yo pensábamos que como el otro día dijeron que estarían muy ocupados, con esto de las reuniones, solo queríamos tener algo que hacer" explica himeko

"ah mmm, cuando empiezas?, donde es?, ya tienes el trabajo?" decía chikane no muy convencida

"wooou son muchas preguntas, veamos si ya tengo el trabajo, empiezo el lunes, es un restaurante familiar llamado panamá" dijo himeko

"mmm enserio quieres trabajo" decía chikane con una mueca "es decir cuantos días es? Cuantas horas?" siguió diciendo mientras veía a himeko

"si quiero el trabajo, no sería la primera vez, seria de lunes a viernes, desde la 1 a las 7:30 de la tarde" decía con una sonrisa himeko

"entonces estarías libre los fin de semana" dijo chikane con una media sonrisa "espera como que no sería la primera vez, has trabajado antes?" decía sorprendida

"si estaría libre los fines de semana" dijo con una sonrisa y después más seria dijo "si eh trabajado más veces" termino de decir himeko

"se puede saber" dijo chikane acariciando la mejilla de himeko

"claro veras" empezó a decir himeko

-*ring, ring* sonaba el celular de chikane

"perdón himeko me permites" dijo chikane

"está bien chikane-chan contesta" decía himeko levantando los platos (aunque chikane siempre le decía que no era necesario que las mucamas lo podían hacer ella siempre lo hacía)

-Mientras tanto lo que pasó en la mañana en el departamento de usami, eran las 10 de la mañana, tocaban la puerta y misaki iba a abrir ya que usami seguía dormido de seguro se había desvelado escribiendo y trabajando

"ni-chan" decía misaki sorprendido

"hola misaki" decía takahiro abrazándolo

"que sorpresa ni-chan hola" decía misaki haciendo pasar a su hermano y cerrando la puerta "y a que se debe la visita"

"ahora no puedo visitar a mi hermanito que no veo hace 3 meses?" decía takahiro con una sonrisa

"jajaja si puedes pero vives a 5 horas de aquí" decía misaki rascándose la nuca

"pues me dieron unas mini vacaciones y vine con mi esposa aquí" dijo takahiro

"así como has estado?" decía misaki dándole una lata de limonada a su hermano y una para el

"bien me ascendieron en el trabajo, pero en realidad vine porque me entere de la relación que tiene akihiko" dijo serio takahiro

" así himemiya y usagi-san bienes a felicitarlo?" dijo misaki para después tomar un poco de limonada

"como estas tú con eso" dijo takahiro serio

"que yo-yo estoy bien, en que me afecta eso a-a mi" decía misaki nervioso jugando con sus dedos

"Misaki soy tu hermano si no me equivoco te conozco más que nadie y podría jurar que te gusta akihiko" decía takahiro cruzado de brazos mirando a misaki

"queeeeee! a mi gu-gustarme usagi" decía parándose "es de-decir es hombre y yo hom-hombre" dijo misaki mientras movía los brazos de un lado para el otro

"mm es que si con esta relación, te quería preguntar si quisieras mudarte con mi nuevo ascenso puedo pagarte un pequeño departamento cercano a tu escuela" decía takahiro con una expresión triste

"pero que no entiendes, el-él es hombre y yo también (no esto va mal, no puedo seguirle ocultando) es decir a mí el" decía misaki adquiriendo un tono rojizo "podrías venir a cenar ocupo decirte algo (tengo que hacerlo, se fuerte) es importante" decía misaki apretando los puños

"claro, vendré a cenar salúdame a akihiko" decía takahiro mientras se paraba y abría la puerta "ey misaki procura mantener un solo color de piel" dijo para después salir

"ni-chan cállate" decía misaki cerrando la puerta

-Pasando a la llamada de chikane

"bueno" dijo chikane

"hola hija como has estado" dijo takumi

"ah, hola padre, que quieres y solo te aviso este día no hay nada que pueda hacer enojarme" dijo desafiante chikane

"valla hija amaneciste de buenas, me alegro" decía takumi

"a que debo tu llamada padre" dijo chikane

"te quería decir que habrá una reunión familiar y en una hora estarán ahí tu madre, sus hermanos y tus primos" decía takumi algo contento

"que en una hora, es algo formal?" decía chikane sorprendida

"no, no pues ponte algo lindo como para una comida normal ya sabes cómo es la familia de tu madre y dile a la rubia, la chiquita que también está invitada" decía takumi fingiendo disgusto

"enserio, que bien le iré a decir a himeko" decía contenta chikane que aunque la familia ya la conocía su padre nunca era el que la invitara, podría estar aceptando a himeko?

"bueno hija, te veo en 2 horas tengo una junta y llegare algo tarde adiós" dijo colgando takumi

-Chikane muy contenta con la noticia va corriendo a máxima velocidad al cuarto de himeko y abre sin previo aviso para encontrarse con una rubia en toalla, una que llevaba en la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello cubriendo su pecho, el cabello suelto húmedo, y pequeñas gotas de agua que recorrían todo su cuerpo, también dejaba ver en su cintura varias marcas de recuerdo de la noche anterior

"ah, perdón debí avisar" dijo chikane sin poder despegar la vista

"es-está bien ocupabas decirme al-algo?" decía himeko con las mejillas enrojecidas

"am, no, digo si va venir la familia a comer estas invitada, llegan en una hora" decía chikane cerrando la puerta y acercándose a himeko

"am que bueno en-entonces me cambiar supongo" decía himeko viendo a chikane ruborizada

"dime himeko" decía chikane acariciando la mejilla de himeko

"si chikane-chan" dijo himeko profundizando su sonrojo

"me estas provocando verdad?" dijo chikane a centímetros de la cara de himeko

"es-esto yo-yo" no termino de decir himeko cuando chikane la beso, himeko poso su manos alrededor del cuello de chikane y ella la tomo por la cintura, la siguió besando intensamente hasta terminar en la cama

"te quiero" se escuchó decir a himeko ruborizada

"yo también himeko" dijo chikane quien estaba encima de himeko sin dejarla escapar

"esto" dijo himeko para después darle un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla a chikane "recuerdas la comida familiar?"

"argh" gruño chikane "voy a darme un baño con agua fría" decía chikane bajando de la cama "pero a la próxima no te salvas" dijo mientras salía de la habitación coquetamente dejando a himeko sonrojada y nerviosa

-Ya había pasado la hora y chikane y himeko estaban listas, chikane llevaba unos pantalones, unas botas con poco tacón y una blusa de botones con manga corta negra al igual que las botas, himeko traía unos shorts blancos, zapatos blancos con poco tacón y una blusa rosa de manga larga, las dos llevaban el cabello suelto

-Aclarando shizuma, takahashi, akihiko, takumi y henrietta (madre de chikane) son los únicos que saben la verdadera relación de himeko y chikane los demás familiares saben que son mejores amigas y que por cuestiones personales himeko vivirá con chikane temporalmente y la primera en llegar es henrietta la madre de chikane

"chikane hija" grito una mujer alta, delgada con proporciones perfectas cabello café largo y ojos azules de tez blanca, abrazo fuerte a chikane "cuanto tiempo"

"no cuenta si me llamas todos los días" dijo chikane

"esa es mi adorable hija" decía henrietta dejando a chikane para ver a himeko

"a quien tenemos aquí, hime-chan como has estado?" decía henrietta sonriendo

"hola, muy bien henrietta gracias" dijo himeko sonriendo

"venga dame un abrazo" dijo henrietta abrazando a himeko "wow cada vez más linda, toda una señorita" decía henrietta mientras daba vueltas alrededor de himeko "y estos cachetes" decía estirando los cachetes de himeko "tan tiernos y suaves como de bebe"

"ma-má" decía chikane con una vena a punto de salirse de su frente "ya suéltala"

"hija sí que estas de humor estoy contenta de verlas" decía henrietta abrazando a las dos

-En eso van llegando más familia, era el hermano de henrietta ackecman, su esposa y sus dos hijos, también venia la hermana de henrietta, louise con su esposo y tres hijos

-Todos se saludaron, también a himeko que ya la conocían bien, así que en lo que esperaban la comida fueron a una gran sala a esperar

Los primos de chikane eran todos menores eran tres hombres Kichi de 13 años, Kaito de 9 años y Yuu de 7 años, y dos niñas Akira de 11 años y Natsu de 5 años

-Chikane y Himeko se sentaron en un sillón, henrietta en otro individual, louise y su esposo en otros y ackecman y su esposa en otro

"ey, ey hime-chan compraste la película" decía kaito dando pequeños brinquitos

"oh, si ya la tengo" decía himeko con una sonrisa

"ne hime-chan vamos a verla" decía natsu con un puchero

"si genial hime-chan vamos a verla" decía yuu comiendo una paleta

"hime-chan no tiene escapatoria me lo prometió por la garrita" decía akira abrazando por detrás a himeko

"esto chikane-chan" decía himeko mientras toco el hombro de chikane con un dedo para que volteara

"mande" dijo chikane volteando a ver a himeko

"crees que en lo que preparan la comida, podemos ir a la sala de cine a ver una película?" decía himeko con una sonrisa y todos los niños alrededor

"mmm" se hacia la pensativa chikane

"porfaaaavooor" hacían carita de perrito himeko y todos los niños

"está bien, que película verán?" se daba por vencida chikane con la carita de perrito de himeko

"shrek 2" todos decían festejando que los habían dejado, iban saliendo de la sala para ir a la sala de cine

"kichi, no vienes" pregunto himeko al ver que kichi no se movía

"pff esa película es para niños" decía kichi con el ceño fruncido

"pero viste la primera con nosotros" dijo himeko viendo a kichi "ey además yo no soy una niña y me gusta" decía himeko con un leve sonrojo y el ceño fruncido

"si pe-pero tú eres rara, todavía eres una niña" decía kichi sacándole la lengua

"y me dices niña, tu eres un niño y no soy rara" decía himeko con un puchero "entonces no vienes" dijo a punto de salir por la puerta

"ya que tanto insistes voy con una condición" decía kichi sonrojado

"cual condición?" dijo himeko

"tu niña te sientas conmigo" decía kichi sonrojado con el ceño fruncido apuntando a himeko

"está bien" dijo himeko con una sonrisa "espera a quien le dices niña" dijo con un puchero

"jajaja vámonos ya" decía kichi mientras él y himeko salían de la sala

"valla que bien se lleva kurusugawa con los niños" decía louise bebiendo un poco de te

"jajaja si se ve que será una buena madre" decía henrietta volteando a ver a chikane, quien tosió un poco al casi atragantarse con te

"aunque parece una niña jajaja" decía el esposo de louise

"Por cierto kichi a crecido mucho eh" decía louise

"si mi hijo ya es todo un hombre" decía una sonrisa ackecman

"aunque para conquistar sigue siendo un niño jajaja" decía la esposa de ackecman

"tienes razón jajaja" dijo ackecman

"a por cierto vi tu relación con akihiko en una revista es cierto chikane?" pregunto louise

"pues si estoy en una relación" dijo fríamente chikane

"mmm como no nos habías mencionado al muchacho" dijo ackecman

"es un buen muchacho va en mi colegio" dijo chikane

"felicidades" dijeron todos poco convencidos, querían lo mejor para chikane

"gracias" dijo chikane

"que tal si vamos a ver la película con los chicos" decía henrietta muy animada

"claro" dijo louise

-Todos iban camino a la sala de cine, ya se iban escuchando las risas y se ve que natsu sale a ver y los ve y entras corriendo

"hay vienen" grito natsu a lo que pudieron escuchar

"código rojo" grito yuu

"no se alarmen, esto no es un simulacro, repito, no se alarmen" grito himeko

-Mientras más se acercaban más querían llegar a la sala de cine y llegaron encontrando a todos con una gran sonrisa sospechosa viendo shrek 2

"hola que están haciendo" dice henrietta

"nada, vemos la película" dice akira

"sip, solo eso" decía kaito

"tomad asiento" decía yuu apuntando a un gran sillón

-Ya todos sentados veían la película

"muñeca a qué hora pasas por el pan" se escuchó en la pantalla haciendo a todos reír

-Mientras en el departamento usami, se preparaban para comer con el hermano de misaki takahiro

"en verdad quieres hacer esto" decía usami ayudando a misaki a hacerse la corbata

"yo-yo en verdad no quiero seguirle mintiendo" decía misaki mirando a usami

"eres muy fuerte misaki" le decía usami al oído a misaki "esto es importante" dijo acariciando la cabeza de misaki

*Ring, ring" se oía el timbre

"bueno aquí vamos" susurro misaki antes de abrir

"hola misaki, buenas tardes akihiko" saludo amable la esposa de takahiro

"pase buenas tardes" sonrió misaki dándole pase

"hola misaki, akihiko cuanto tiempo que tal todo" decía alegre takahiro

"pasa ni-chan" sonreía misaki

"buenas tardes, hola takahiro" dijo usami

"prepare pescado y ensalada si no les molesta" dijo misaki sacando un sartén con comida

"no, cocinas delicioso ya se me antojo" dijo takahiro sentándose en la mesa

_**Continuara..**_

_**Como le dirá misaki a su hermano de su relación?, que era lo que ocultaron himeko y los niños? Como les ira en el trabajo a misaki y himeko? Sigan leyendo la historia y lo descubrirán O3O**_

_**iPokerZ: veremos más historia de yaoi :D OwO gracias**_

_**dani t.g: a mí también me encanto cuando escribí esa escena gracias por comentar OwO dime que te pareció este capitulo**_

_**raquesofi: soy nueva con el hard así que si me aconsejas muchas gracias :D déjame que te pareció el capítulo -w-**_

_**jako. : gracias por la comprensión y aquí está el nuevo capítulo déjame un comentario haber que te pareció O3O**_

_** : un poco de yaoi no hará daño xD me encanto gracias dime que te pareció este capitulo **_

_**SaraSamm: jajaja espero creo que este capítulo estuvo más largo gracias por comentar alguna sugerencia? :3**_

_**allison Green: a chikane le gusta tener el control 7w7 dime que te pareció este capítulo gracias :D**_


	7. Show y Declaración Capitulo 7

_**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 7: Show y declaración **_

_**Perdón por la tardanza TnT pero pues aquí lo tienen ;)**_

_**Empecemos: **_

-En la mansión himemiya terminaron de ver la película pero antes que todos se pararan porque la comida estaba lista, Kichi, Kaito, Yuu, Akira, Natsu y Himeko se pararon enfrente de ellos "ettooo" dijo natsu algo nerviosa "queremos citarlos en la sala de presentaciones, después de la comida" decía kichi rascándose la nuca (la sala de presentaciones es como un escenario con telón, y asientos para los que vean el dicho espectáculo) "es por eso que me pediste hacer esta reunión familiar hime-chan?" Decía henrietta emocionada "si es una sorpresa que hicimos kichi, kaito, akira, natsu, yuu y yo" decía himeko sonriendo "no podemos decir nada más" decían al unísono yuu y kaito sonriendo

"bueno vamos a comer estoy ansiosa por ver esa sorpresa" decía louise

"vamos también estoy emocionada" dijo chikane mirando a himeko, con cara de porque no sabía nasa, himeko solo se ruborizo un poco y siguió caminando al comedor donde todos iban

-Mientras en el departamento de Usami estaban todos comiendo, cuando todos se tensaron un poco

"Usami sobre tu pareja" decía takahiro algo serio

"am si" decía usami con poco interés

"sobre esto, hermano" decía misaki sonrojado totalmente "usagi-san es de-decir es algo tonto, un pervertido, loco, con obsesión a peluches, se enferma y no se cuida y si no lo cuido yo m-me" decía ya parado sonrojado "me preocupo" apretando los puños y subiendo un poco la voz "y estamos saliendo" termino por decir misaki

Usami sorprendido se para rápidamente y le toma la mano "yo desde que recuerdo y desde que nací siempre estuve solo y estaba bien, viví en soledad sin ningún problema, entonces apareció misaki, cuando el llego me dio temor volver a estar solo…" dijo usami serio "por eso hare cualquier cosa para tenerlo siempre a mi lado" termino de decir

"y tu relación con himemiya" dijo un muy sorprendido takahiro

"es una relación falsa nuestros padres no aceptan las relaciones y nos hicieron andar 2 meses aparentando ser algo en realidad himemiya tiene novia" dijo serio usami

"mmm podemos hablar un momento a solas" dijo takahiro

-Entran ala oficina de trabajo de usami

"mira misaki es mi hermano menor" decía serio takahiro "te juro que si lo lastimas" decía poniendo la mano en el hombro de usami "te matare" termino de decir

"entiendo perfectamente, amo a misaki jamás le are daño" decía con una sonrisa que sorprendió a takahiro tan franca y tan alegre

-takahiro y su esposa se fueron

"misaki te amo" decía usami abrazando por la espalda a misaki "usagi-san suéltame" decía misaki forcejeando "jamás te soltare, nunca te dejare ir" dijo usami besando a misaki "baka usagi-san…"

-Y en la mansión himemiya "todo listo verdad hime-chan?" decía natsu al oído de himeko, que estaba sentada comiendo como todos "si todo listo, no te preocupes" le respondió al oído himeko "estoy ne-nerviosa" dijo la pequeña natsu susurrando "todo saldrá bien, lo prometí por la garrita" decía himeko poniendo a natsu en sus piernas "si tu lo dices me siento mejor" dijo natsu poniendo sus manitas en las mejillas de himeko "cuando sea grande me casare con hime-chan" dijo inocentemente natsu gritando lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara toda la mesa, haciendo que todos voltearan "pequeña tonta las dos son mujeres no se puede, además eres muy pequeña, y hime-chan esta apartada" decía kichi con el ceño fruncido sonrojado "kichi egoísta, si las dos personas se quieren mucho eso no importa" dijo natsu sacándole la lengua a kichi "verdad hime-chan?" agregó natsu volteando a ver a himeko quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, chikane veía divertida "hime-chan estas roja" dijo kaito "a debe ser el calor jaja" dijo himeko "pero ni hace cal.." no termino de decir natsu cuando himeko le tapó la boca "valla parece que hime-chan ya tiene propuestas de matrimonio de la familia himemiya" decía henrietta muy divertida con la escena que veía "igual son muy jóvenes para proponer matrimonio a himeko" dijo chikane con una sonrisa fría y ojos dominantes algo irritada, celosa?

-Terminan de comer hablando de cosas cotidianas y riendo, salieron primero kichi, kaito, akira, yuu, natsu y himeko hacia el escenario, ya para cuando los demás llegaron el telón rojo estaba cerrado se sentaron en las primeras filas y sale kaito sin dejar ver adentro del telón "bueno familia, lo siguiente que haremos fue idea de todos es el regalo para toda la familia himemiya se tomaron un descanso de sus trabajos, y creo que no lo saben hoy es día de la familia, solo disfruten el show en breve comenzamos" dijo kaito metiéndose de nuevo al escenario

"día de la familia, es hoy?" dijo henrietta sorprendida "un show de regalo?" dijo ackecman "que clase de show?" dijo chikane en eso llegan las sirvientas "de parte de sus hijos kichi, yuu y akira estas galletas, hechas por ellos" decían las mucamas entregando unos paquetes de galletas a louise y su esposo

"de parte de kaito y natsu para sus papas quemaron una estufa, así que mejor les compraron dulces y palomitas" decía una divertida mucama dando dulces y palomitas a ackecman y su esposa

Llegan dos mucamas cada una con unas enormes bolsas de chocolates "esto henrietta-sama y miya-sama, estas bolsas son para ustedes de parte de la señorita kurusugawa" dijeron las mucamas entregando las dos pesadas bolsas "los hizo ella" decía una sonriente mucama, chikane sonrió ampliamente mirando la bolsa de la estatura de natsu "valla están deliciosos" dijo henrietta quien ya había abierto su bolsa, todos esperaban tranquilos comiendo y se escucha "sería demasiado vergonzoso, me niego" se escuchaba himeko "hime-chan yo creo que te queda bien no te hagas del rogar y déjatelo" se oía kichi "si te queda adorable hime-chan" se oía akira "ya merito" grito chikane ya no aguantaba la curiosidad "disculpen las tardanzas el show esta por empezar" decía kichi gritando y en eso el telón se comienza a abrir

(Nota: si quieren imaginarlo mejor pongan la canción dynamite de taio cruz :D solo si desean)

-Se centra la iluminación en akira con un traje de ardilla y una batería *clas, clas, clas, clas, clas, clas * y después otra iluminación en el medio himeko con un traje de conejo al parecer un poco ruborizada y con un micrófono de chicharo (esos que no se ocupan cargar que van por el cuello, lo usan en los conciertos muchos artistas cuando bailan xD)

*clas, clas, clas*

_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance,_

(Empieza a cantar himeko, y se encienden todas las luces de distintos colores, a los lados natsu de ratón, yuu de gato, kichi de oso y kaito de perro, todos iban muy sincronizados en el baile y se veían adorables)

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans,__  
__I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands,__  
__Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.__  
__Yeah, Yeah.__  
_(Himeko cantaba muy bien su voz deleitaba cualquier oído, con el esfuerzo en cada nota rítmica)_  
_

_Cause it goes on and on and on._

_And It goes on and on and on_

_I Throw My Hands Up In the Air Sometimes,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go_

(Bailaban muy bien, una pirueta de porrista de himeko y piruetas de todos los pequeños también seguían el ritmo)

_Cause we gon rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_I'm gonna take it all I,_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_I run the whole night,_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing,_

_Cause I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_I just want it all, want it all,_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air._

(Lanzan coquetamente flores al público, himeko algo ruborizada y disimuladamente cantando le lanza una rosa azul a chikane)

_I Throw My Hands Up In the Air Sometimes,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go._

_Cause we gon rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite_

(Terminan algo agitados por el baile se toman las manos, una reverencia y cierran el telón)

"fiu, fiu precioso" decía un muy emocionado ackecman silbando "*aplausos* preciosa" dijo henrietta "que lindo" dijo louise, una calmada chikane aplaudía viendo una rosa azul con un leve rubor y una enorme sonrisa "hija no sabía que hime-chan cantara" dice henrietta emocionada "yo tampoco" dijo chikane

-akira, yuu, kaito, kichi, natsu y himeko se iban acercando al público siendo recibidos por un fuerte abrazo, "valla hime-chan cantas muy bien" decía henrietta abrazando a himeko "esto gracias" dijo himeko un poco sonrojada "ese traje es súper lindo" dijo henrietta emocionada jalando las mejillas de himeko "am es-to" decía himeko sonrojada "ma-ma deja de molestar a himeko" dijo chikane riendo "pero si te vez adorable" agrego acariciando la cabeza de himeko "chikane-chan" decía apenada himeko "elegimos los animales según quien los usara" dijo kaito "yo ardilla porque me encanta escalar árboles y i voz es aguda, natsu ratón por pequeña además que se esconde muy bien, yuu de gato por mimado y lindo, kaito de perro por buen amigo y muy gracioso, kichi de oso por ser alto, gruñón pero aunque no lo admita es cariñoso" dijo akira "yo no soy cariñoso" decía kichi con el ceño fruncido "claro por eso elegiste el animal de hime-chan" decía kaito "bueno saben ese animal le queda bien, tan pequeño como la niña que es, tan tierno y cálido, siempre saltando de un lado para otro tan alegre, esa sonrisa que nunca se quita de su cara" decía kichi pero paro en seco al ver a todos escuchando atentamente lo que decía "es decir no es que le preste atención, ni nada es solo lo que vi" decía ruborizado con el ceño fruncido "tu, no te creas mucho" decía apuntando a himeko "eh yo que" dijo himeko subiendo las manos en forma de rendición quien estaba distraída comiendo una galleta que le dio yuu, todos empezaron a reír

-Charlaban alegremente sin darse cuenta que takumi había llegado hace mucho y que también vio el show "vaya, vaya se divierten?" dijo takumi saludando a todos quedando enfrente de himeko "hola kurusugawa" decía takumi estrechando la mano de himeko en forma de saludo "hola takumi-san feliz día de la familia" dijo con una sonrisa himeko dándole un gran bolsa de chocolates "oh para mí?" dijo takumi, himeko asintió can la cabeza y takumi los tomo con una sonrisa "hija ocupamos hablar contigo" dijo henrietta "vamos a la sala de juntas un poco" dijo takumi "en un momento regreso himeko" dijo chikane "te espero" dijo himeko quien jugaba con yuu y natsu

-Ya en la sala se encontraban henrietta, takumi y chikane

"bueno como decirlo" dijo takumi "sabemos que tú y himeko tuvieron sexo" dijo de lo más tranquila henrietta, haciendo a chikane toser ahogándose con su propia saliva "que es decir, como lo saben?" dijo chikane "lo admites, digamos que tengo contactos" dijo takumi "adivino les dijo una mucama" dijo chikane arqueando la ceja "bueno eso es lo de menos" dijo takumi "y bueno era virgen" dijo henrietta "bueno si pero eso que?" decía chikane "y que tan pasiva es himeko" decía divertida henrietta "por dios la pasividad se le ve a kilómetros jaja" decía divertido takumi, a chikane se le salía una vena de la frente "de esto querían hablar" dijo "solo queríamos divertirnos un poco hija" decía henrietta "que tiene de malo que tus padres sepan un poco de tu vida sexual" dijo takumi riendo "al menos piensan lo que dicen, no es obvio" decía una chikane avergonzada

-Después de una hora ya era noche y todos se despedían se fueron y quedaron chikane y himeko

"quieres que tomemos un baño" dijo chikane "claro" dijo himeko

-Ya en el baño

"este traje da mucho calor" decía himeko quitándose el traje "pero en realidad, muy en serio si pareces conejo jaja" dijo chikane "moo no es cierto" dijo con un puchero himeko "te ayudo" dijo chikane, himeko asintió con la cabeza ruborizada, ya después himeko se metió a la tina con una toalla en la cintura y chikane se metió quedando detrás de himeko mientras poso sus manos por la cintura de himeko esta se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojo, chikane sentía un gran impulso de lamer las traviesas gotas que recorrían el cuello de himeko, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y lamio, haciendo que himeko se estremeciera y diera un leve gemido aumentando su sonrojo, chikane al escuchar es pequeño pero audible gemido hace que sus manos viajen hasta los pechos de la rubia "a-ah" gimió himeko al sentir la caricia de chikane, chikane al escuchar ese otro gemido procede a bajar y comienza a lamer y chupar el cuello de himeko

"chikane-chan n-no" gimió de nuevo la rubia, chikane se detuvo y pregunto con una voz gruesa y sexy en el oído de himeko "no?" dijo lamiendo la oreja y acariciando los pechos de la rubia

"es-esto aquí n-no" dijo ruborizada himeko con el ceño fruncido

Chikane no se contuvo más y rápido cargo a himeko saliendo de la bañera llevándola a la habitación más cercana entro y recostó a la rubia lentamente mientras ella se ponía encima con su cálida mano acaricio el rostro ruborizado de himeko "entonces sigo" dijo chikane con una voz cálida, himeko asintió con un rojo tomate en el rostro

fue suficiente chikane se incorporó y sonrió besando tiernamente a himeko mientras sus manos comenzaron a quitar la toalla que se interponía en dejar ver la desnudez de himeko, el beso se hacía profundo y chikane cada vez habría más la boca al besar a himeko, termino de quitar la toalla y se separó de himeko para admirar el cuerpo de la rubia con gotas de agua que recorrían cada rincón "n-no mi-mires tanto" dijo avergonzada himeko "no se puede evitar" dijo coqueteando chikane, himeko se estremecía a cada rose con las cálidas manos de chikane pasando por su cuerpo, chikane pasa su lengua por la boca de la rubia pidiendo permiso para entrar, himeko abre un poco tímidamente dejando entrar la sensual lengua de chikane danzando rítmica y apasionadamente las manos de chikane viajaban a su destino frota y masajea los pechos de la rubia, saboreando hasta la última gota del sabor único con un toco de fresa de la boca de himeko

chikane se separó de los labios de la rubia dejando una conexión de saliva "te gusta?" dijo coqueta "que pre-preguntas" decía himeko ruborizada con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido "dime himeko, si yo fuera un animal cual sería?" dijo chikane mientras bajaba a los pecho de himeko lamiendo, chupándolos y mordiéndolos reclamándolos suyos mientras himeko gemía más fuerte y se tomaba de las sabanas, chikane dejo los pechos bajando lamiendo el abdomen y más abajo hasta llegar a la intimidad de la rubia, con una sonrisa chikane comenzó con un beso en los labios íntimos de la rubia "a-ah" gimió himeko arqueando la espalda chikane disfrutaba y degustaba el delicioso jugo que salía por millares de gotas de la intimidad de la rubia se abrió paso con su lengua metiéndola saboreando más cada gota himeko movía involuntariamente sus caderas al compás y ritmo de la lengua de chikane jadeando y gimiendo chikane comenzó a chupar el clítoris de himeko hasta ponerlo duro mientras con un dedo fue introduciéndolo en su centro haciendo que himeko soltara un gran gemido, chikane escuchaba los gemidos como música para sus oídos y metió otro dedo, himeko estaba a punto del orgasmo "a-ah" gimió y millares de gotas salían de su intimidad, chikane tragaba el néctar de sabor único de su amada, jadeando se quitó la toalla y tomo la pierna de himeko poniéndola en su cadera y haciendo que sus centros se tocaran, ese toque hizo estremecer a ambas, mientras chikane comenzaba a moverse haciendo que se frotaran más placenteramente "lo-lobo" dijo jadeando himeko totalmente ruborizada con las ojos cerrados "que" dijo chikane moviéndose más rápido haciendo que se frotaran más "creo q-que se-serias un lo-lobo" dijo muy sonrojada gimiendo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, los movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes y llenos de pasión desenfrenada con demasiado placer, cuando estaban al borde del clima chikane se movió con más fuerza, las caderas de himeko se movían sin parar "chikane-chan ya no pue.." no termino de decir cuando las dos se corrieron ferozmente, chikane se dejó caer sobre himeko aun jadeando

"con que un lo-lobo, creo que un lobo está bien, un lobo que muere por comerse a esta conejita" dijo chikane y con un beso de buenas noches cayeron rendidas

-Ya de mañana en la mansión himemiya

"hi-me-ko" decía chikane robando cortos besos en la cara de su novia "buenos días es hora de irnos al colegio" agrego "mmm" decía rezongando himeko "vamos se nos hará tarde" decía una alegre y muy activa chikane "estoy muerta" decía adormilada himeko algo adolorida "jaja no lo estás" decía chikane parándose con un blusón azul (en la noche se despertó y se lo puso, le puso uno rosa a himeko para que no se resfriara) "es que me duelen las cade.." no termino de decir cuando intento pararse y se cayó al piso "estas bien?" dijo preocupada chikane "em si solo me-me due-duelen un poco las caderas" decía sonrojada himeko y chikane la ayudaba a pararse

_**Continuara…**_

_**Porque le dolerán las caderas a himeko? 737 Próximo capitulo al fin himeko y misaki trabajando :D aparte de la esperada cita de usami y chikane OwO que nos espera ni yo se xD**_

_**dani t.g:; espero que te guste O3O/ deja comentarios ;) **_

_**alice: gracias por corregir y gracias por leer :3 dime que te parece y dime si hay otro error si gustas -w-**_

_** : espero resolver tus dudas OwO**_

_**France29: jajaja aquí esta el otro capitulo gracias por leer :3**_

_**jako. : gracias por comentar un poco 7w7 no hace daño**_

_**allison Green: me encantan tus comentarios *-* adsadas gracias :3**_

_**raquesofi: de todas maneras me desanime un poco =n= pero bueno sigue comentando espero xD sigas leyendo**_


End file.
